<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge day 17: Spirit by Rosiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925415">Challenge day 17: Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko'>Rosiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Feels, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Past Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas suspects Ellanna may hold his pas love (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor &amp; Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge day 17: Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feels incoming, follow on from my arlathan prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellanna was so very much like Ellia, Solas hadn't noticed it before, but every so often small pieces of Ellia's spirit shone through her like a beacon calling to him. He had considered it no more than mere coincidence at first but the way Ellanna smiled at him, the way she giggled. How he was sure the spirit behind Ellanna's eyes was his lover from so long ago, had come back for him.</p><p>He knew it was absurd to think of Ellanna like that, for as alike as she was to Ellia she was also so greatly different, The jokes she told were often vulgar, her elven grated on him but he was grateful he was teaching her how to speak it correctly. The woman didn't have much shame, coming from a clan he didn't expect her to keep her privacy but it was just another thing to teach her.</p><p>But even as he observed her go about her day, he saw Ellia shine through her more and more, and when Ellana beamed at him sometimes he was convinced she knew who he was before, it was a smile only Ellia gave him one that always made his stomach tie in knots.</p><p>He pushed the thought to the back of his head, even if it was true there wasn't enough of Ellia in Ellanna that would even have her recognise anything of who he is, or what he had even done to her all those years ago. </p><p>He regretted it then and he still regretted it now, he could have just gotten her to fall in love him all over again if they made her forget who he was alternatively in his panic to keep her safe he turned her to stone and left her where she stood.</p><p>Every time he searched in the fade he got the same answer, she was waiting for a body, she was waiting to go back to him. So what if Ellanna was his lover come home, it wasn't that much of a stretch to think so, much stranger things have happened in Thedas why not this?.</p><p>There were times when they chatted only in elven, that made him suspect whether he was correct in assuming it was Ellia come home. Ellanna called him 'Ma'Fen'...My Wolf, an endearment that was only between him and Ellia. Ellanna would not know of that or she shouldn't have known.</p><p>He questioned her on it once, she just said he thought it would like it. She didn't even know he was a Wolf.</p><p>He had slipped away into her quarters late on into the evening, he just couldn't shake the impression that maybe he was right, Ellia had come back her spirit had taken on another body and had found him again. He needed to be sure though, for all his knowledge on spirits this was the one thing that had threw him.</p><p>Solas had combed through heaps of papers and drawings that Ellanna and had either written or drawn on, hoping to find something that could calm his mind into thinking he was just looking for something that just wasn't there.</p><p>He spotted something though, several small elvhen fresco drawings that Ellanna had been working on, put together make a bigger picture. He saw a drawing of how he and Ellia met, the first kiss they had, his day of becoming an evanuris, her refusal in the court, the last one was still being drawn but he recognised what it was already.</p><p>He had to wonder how long she had been drawing these frescos for or if she even understood what they even were in the first place, what may have just been images in her mind where all too real events for him.</p><p>He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he stared at the drawings. Ellanna didn't know why she called him Ma'Fen or why she drew the things she did. But he knew now.</p><p>He shifted back out of her room, hoping nobody saw him, he found Ellanna in the library studying the book he had given her, he almost wanted to call out Ellia and see if she responded, but he thought against it, he quietly sat down beside her, placing a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"You're doing well with your studies Vhenan" He complimented her moving and sitting behind her. "I'll have you be fluent in no time at all".</p><p>Ellanna looked up to him and smiled "I'm not that good yet, you're much better than me Ma'Fen" She responded, she was in there somewhere. Ellia was right here in front of him, he was still hugging her. She may now go by a different name but he couldn't doubt her spirit anymore.</p><p>He bent his head down to her ear, he was a long shot but maybe he could awake something inside her anything at all to let him know it was Ellia, even it was just something small.</p><p>"Ar nuem ma ar ame so abelas"He whispered into her ear pulling her close and nuzzling her neck, he wanted to say that for years and never had the chance too, he was hoping to draw something out of Ellanna something she didn't know she had.</p><p>Ellanna didn't know what it was he said, or why a tear slid down her face or why when those words left his lips she felt sad, but even as she turned to face him and saw the look of guilt on his face, she opened her mouth to comfort him instead what came out was a phrase in elven she had no clue she even knew how to say or how she even knew what it meant in the first place.</p><p>"Tel ea numeal,ar ame amahn".</p><p>It was Ellia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation</p><p>Ar nuem ma ar ame so abelas - I hurt you I am so sorry</p><p>Tel ea numeal,ar ame amahn - don't be sad I am here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>